More to Love
by HecateA
Summary: Harry is very, very excited to introduce his little mate to his new little one. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **These two are, as you may have gathered from the twelve million other things I write, so important to me.

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; By Any Other Name

**Individual Challenge(s):** Gryffindor MC (x2); Tiny Terror; Seeds; In a Flash

**Representation(s):** Harry raising Teddy

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Found Family; Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Chorus (Odd Feathers)

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s):** NA

**Word Count: **634

* * *

**More to Love **

"Hi Teddy," Ginny called from her hospital bed. Teddy stalled in the doorframe, and then looked up to check in with Harry. Harry knew his godson had been worried about Ginny because there were freckles dotting his cheeks today.

"You can go in," Harry nodded. "Ginny's okay. Do you see who she has in her arms?"

Harry dropped off the hot chocolates they'd picked up on the side table, already cluttered by ample amounts of flowers, and then picked up Teddy. He sat down on the bed next to Ginny and kissed her cheek quickly before gently repositioning the blankets so that he could peek down at the baby in her arms. Harry had already spent hours examining the wisp of red hair and the tiny button nose and the way that he slept with two fingers in his mouth, and he was glad to see the baby again even if he'd only been gone for about half-an-hour.

"He's been sleeping hard," Ginny updated him. She smiled and he smiled back, and they could've smiled at each other like idiots for hours. Merlin knew that's what yesterday had been all about, but Harry was hyperconscious of the squirming five-year-old on his lap.

"Teddy, this is James," Harry said. "James Sirius Potter."

"He's just a baby," Teddy observed.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, yeah he is. He was born yesterday. Ginny made him."

"Wow," Teddy said. "How?"

"Very patiently," Ginny said. "I can show you the instruction books later."

"Can I hold him?"

They managed to shift in bed so that Harry held Teddy a bit more steadily, and Ginny lay the baby down on his legs. Teddy smiled to himself for a bit and then bent down and kissed James' hair. Harry felt his chest constrict at the cuteness of it all.

"He's pretty," Teddy said.

"Thank you, Teddy," Ginny said, ruffling his blue hair.

"Do we have to call him James Sirius Potter all the time?" Teddy asked.

"No, that would be way too long," Harry said. "That's just his full name."

"So can we call him Jamie?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Yeah, we can do that."

He looked at Ginny over his godson's head—Ginny who looked so tired but so beautiful in her dress robe, with her red hair messily tied into a knot. She smiled too.

"I like the sound of Jamie," Ginny nodded. "You're right Teddy, let's call the new baby that."

Teddy nodded and looked back to Harry.

"If this is your new baby am I still your baby?" he asked.

"Oh," Harry said, stomach sinking. He'd spent so, so much time preparing for this baby to be born, but this he hadn't contemplated... "Oh, Teddy. Of course you are. You're always going to be mine, and I'm always going to be yours."

"Okay good," Teddy said. "Because I didn't know where I was gonna go on weekends."

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Lupin," Ginny said sternly.

"That's right," Harry told him. "I loved you first, okay? Remember that. But you can always find more love when you get another person to love, right? That's what we're going to do here."

"Okay," Teddy said, satisfied with the answer. "I love Jamie."

"We love him too," Harry said, kissing Teddy's forehead. He turned to look to Ginny, his cheek still buried in Teddy's hair, and smiled at Ginny. She leaned back against her pillows, and Harry reached out to take her hand. He hadn't slept in about thirty-six hours himself and he'd felt spacey and stiff, but he knew with absolute clarity that he would never be as comfortable as he was, in bed with these three people.

"Harry?" she asked quietly. "Can I get that hot chocolate you brought in?"

"Yes, of course!" he said springing back to consciousness.


End file.
